


Don't Ask Me

by Only_In_December



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Angst?, Canonical Character Death, Empty Chairs at Empty Tables scene, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just rewatched the 2012 movie and have a lot of emotions, I was to lazy to actually name all of les amis in the tags, I wrote this in 30 minutes-ish, They're all dead, except Marius, it’s too much, no beta we die like men, survivor's guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_In_December/pseuds/Only_In_December
Summary: He was alive. Marius lived, and all of them died. Why? What made him more important than any of them? Why did he get to live?
Relationships: Marius Pontmercy & Les Amis de l'ABC
Kudos: 3





	Don't Ask Me

Paris bustled on. As if the 6th of June 1832 hadn't just happened. It was like they had already _forgotten_. But Marius Pontmercy _couldn't_ , not so soon, not ever really. 

He sat in the café. _Their_ café. And couldn't help feeling that he had failed them all, after all they had died but he didn't. He lived, and _why?_ What made him more important than _Enjolras?_ Or _Combferre?_ Or _Courferac?_ Or _Joly?_ Or _Bahrol?_ Or _Eponine?_ Or _Gavroche?_ A _child_ died, and yet Marius lived. What made Marius more important than Grantaire? Or _any_ of the others that died in that bloody massacre? He couldn't figure it out. So he sat in the café, remembering his friends, imagining their laughter, and he wept for them. Softly he spoke into the silent room, "Oh my friends, don't ask me why _I_ live and _you_ are gone." It was still and quiet for a long breath after that, before the sole occupant of the room spoke again. "My friends, please, don't even ask me what your _sacrifice_ was for." He wanted to continue, to say that he understood how important the future of France was to them, but he couldn't get his voice to work. Sobs wracked through him with even more force than before. _"Why?"_ He managed to choke out eventually. _"Why?"_

Unseen, the ghosts of those lost barricade boys watched their friend break down, asking unanswerable questions to no one. They did what they could, held his hands, gave him soft hugs, the ghostly image of a wine bottle was set in front of him. None of them could help him. They stayed by his side though, they refused to let their friend suffer alone. Especially right now. He needed them, so they'd stay. Unseen or not. They weren't going to leave him.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't remember all the Les Amis names, so I went with the ones I could think of. Marius holds a lot of guilt over their deaths. You can fite me on that.
> 
> I wrote this while thing in like, half an hour-ish. With no editing. So please be nice.


End file.
